


Coming closer

by Hickzahn



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Development, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hiccstrid Week 2020 (How to Train Your Dragon), Horniness, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Large Cock, Loud Sex, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hickzahn/pseuds/Hickzahn
Summary: Takes place after Blindsided until Httyd 2. Ever since he had fallen in love with Astrid, Hiccup had fantasised about fucking her. Of course he never told anyone about that, but now that they've become a couple things change. Does Astrid feel the same way about him? Does she want to have sex with Hiccup as well?  This is just a story about how i imagine the development of Hiccstrid's sex life. How they get more and more intimate with each other while Hiccup still tries to understand his own thoughts and feelings.It sounds deeper that it actually is. It's a lot of smut, but with some feelings and i tried to get some plot into it.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 20





	Coming closer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first Hiccstrid smut fanfic, the research i had to do for this one was kind of ... idk special i guess:) I hope you enjoy! English isn't my first language so there might be some mistakes in grammar/expression! Please tell me if you find some:)

Hiccup's stomach was still tingling when he and Astrid slowly parted after just having their first real kiss in 3 years.   
It was their first kiss as adults, Hiccup suddenly realised.   
3 years ago they were still kids, too young and immature to be in a relationship.

But now the time had finally come. Astrid was his girlfriend now.  
She really loved him. She loved Hiccup more than any other boy on this planet.

In the back of his head Hiccup had been completly clear about that since their first flight together on Toothless 4 years ago. 

But now all of Hiccup's visions for the future suddenly had come so much closer.  
He could share them with Astrid and she would share her's with Hiccup.  
What was he saying, they finally could act out all the visions and imaginations they had with each other. 

Hiccup looked down at Astrid whose head was now leaning against his shoulder. Her hair was sparkling like gold in the evening sun.   
It looked so soft. Hiccup wanted to kiss it so badly.

Astrid raised her head, her ocean blue eyes now looking straight in Hiccup's. Hiccup smiled. 

A sudden scream bursted through the silence.

"Snotlout!!! Leave chicken alone!!! Now!!", Tuffnut's voice sounded from the clubhouse. "I'll get the plush lamb your mommy gave you and toast it until it looks like a grilled Toothless... Haha yeah we know every single item in your hut!! By heart!!" 

Hiccup and Astrid couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe it's time to go to our huts and sleep ", Astrid suggested.

"Yeah probably ", the dragon rider answered , "how about we spend some time on the beach together next week? " 

"I don't know," , Astrid blushed " we'll have some very important training units, but afterwards... yeah"

"All right", Hiccup smiled. 

Astrid hugged him. He closed his eyes while huddling his face into her hair.

It smelled so good. So unbelievable like Astrid. Everything about her was just perfect. If it would have been up to Hiccup, he could have stayed like that forever .Right here on dragon's edge. In front of the stables. Astrid so close to him. Her head resting against his shoulder, Hiccup's face pressed into her hair. Her heart beating next to his, while the declining evening sun was warming their backs.   
Everything was perfect, yet everything has to come to an end. Hiccup smiled when realized that this had just been the first of uncountable moments he and Astrid would spend together in the next years, probably decades.

Astrid got up. "Good night", she smiled. 

Hiccup reached for her hand, "hey Astrid", he said silently "I love you" 

Astrid's smile got brighter "I love you too , dragon boy, more than you could ever imagine". 

She punched him, and kissed him on the mouth, then turned around and set off to her hut. 

Hiccup just stood there, in front of the stables, his gaze following her until Astrid disappeared into her hut. 

"Hey watcha doing there great leader boss?", Tuffnut shouted from behind.   
"Nothing , good night Tuff" , Hiccup turned around to go to his hut. "Hey what about me", Snotlout yelled from behind. 

" What, what about you... Oh great thor, good night Snotlout, good night Ruff, chicken and whoever else needs to hear a good night right now", Hiccup shouted trying to sound annoyed while this incredible love and happiness he had started to feel was still taking over him. 

He needed some alone time now.   
There still was a lot of stuff he had to prepare for the upcoming training unit. 

When he arrived in his hut, Hiccup sat down at his desk and tried to concentrate on the training plans that were lying in front of him. 

But his mind was already drifting off again. Back to their kiss in front of the stables. Back to their shared fight against the triple strike today. To everything Hiccup and her had already been through together as well as how many challenges were just waiting for both of them to get faced together. 

The boy's mind just didn't have the ability to concentrate on the training plans right now. 

Apperantly not only his mind enjoyed fantasizing about Astrid in this moment.

"Oh come on" , Hiccup said to himself as he felt a familiar sensation between his legs.   
One last time he tried to direct his focus on the training, just to fail again.

"Anyway" Hiccup sighted and pushed his chair backwards, away from the desk. 

His cock was begging to get some attention from him. Hiccup tucked his left hand in his pants, making his way into Hiccup's undershorts, through the tush of pubic hair to his cock and started stroking it. Soon his pants started feeling uncomfortably tight around his hardening dick. 

He freed it from the cloth and his member got out. 

Hiccup leaned back on his chair, trying to relax, still it wasn't very comfortable.

Continuesly stroking his cock he got up and made his way up to his room.

There Hiccup laid down on his bed, then pushed his pants down to his ankles.

He wetted his left finger tip and moved it in even circles over the tip of his cock. 

As he along with that, continued stroking his swelling dick a silent moan escaped his lips.

Pumping faster and faster, his hips rocking back and forth, the pressure in Hiccup's cock started becoming almost painful. At the same time it felt so good. He had never been this hard before. 

Hiccup moaned louder, not trying to suppress it this time. 

He sat up against the head board of his bed, his gaze falling on his pillow. 

Hiccup's cock was throbbing with horniness s he grabbed the pillow, clenched it between his legs and started humping it.

The slightly harsh fabric felt so good against his dick, every thrust sending an almost electric sensation through his whole body. 

Hiccup couldn't get enough of that, continiously rubbing his crotch over the pillow, while letting out silent moans, the boy got hold of his rumple blanket, stuffing it between his legs as well. 

Hiccup let his hips rock even faster over the bedding, shoving his cock harder into the soft sheets with every thrust. 

He panted of pleasure.His horny body triying to push hinself even deeper into the small gap that had formed between the blanket and pillow.

Greedy Hiccup tried to absorb every bit of sexual pleasure he could possibly feel. 

His sex hungry self was longing for more. He stopped his movement, fastly wetting his left forefinger with spit. His dick was throbbing painfully and Hiccup knew he was going to cum in the next few minutes. But he wanted more. Hiccup changed position and was now laying on his stomach, his cock embedded between the blanket and pillow.   
Again , he started shoving his hips back and forth while gently rubbing the outside of his anal opening, letting rythmic grunts sound through his dark hut.

Hiccup actually didn't like he was always being so loud while masturbating. It had caused quite a few very awkward moments between him and his dad during the time he had lived on Berk.

But this evening he didn't give a fuck . He was alone in his hut, the others probably already being asleep, feeling so unbelievable horny like he had never felt before, he gave free rein to all the sounds he had to get out.

Soon he was ready to insert his whole index finger into his asshole. 

A weird yelp escaped his lips when he finally found his prostate and started massaging it.   
It was so amazing, the slight pressure of his finger on his prostate feeling like pure heaven. 

This combined with thinking about Astrid let Hiccup fuck his bedding so hard, letting underlying laths of his bed make an impending creak.

But Hiccup didn't care, he couldn't hinder himself from imagining Astrid was lying under him instead of the skewered pillow. How he would thrust his thick, horny cock into her wet pussy to fuck her so hard his big dick would mangle her tight muffin.   
Hiccup immeadetly started feeling guilty for his fantasies.   
But he couldn't stop, i felt so good. 

The two sided stimulation from the fabric against his cock and balls, as well as the slight pressure on his prostata, soon brought Hiccup to his climax .

Like always it started with the familiar tingling, radiating from below his balls to the head of his dick. Trying to release the unbereable, yet amazing pressure in his crotch, Hiccup started moving his finger in his asshole faster. His muscles clenched, his bed still creaking as he continued humping his pillow violently.  
Hiccup screamed in pleasure as an undiscribable sensation shot through his veins, leaving his whole body feeling like it was on fire.   
The reoccuring jolts of pleasure preventing him from suppressing another high pitched yelp, that now sounded through the night, as he came all over his bedding.   
Loads of cum spilled out of his tip while Hiccup continued rocking back and forth on the fabric. 

His movements got slower and eventually stopped as he pulled his finger out of himself. Slowly Hiccup calmed down.

His cock lowering, he turned on his side, looking at the sticky, warm mess he had left on his blanket.   
It was so much, Hiccup couldn't help but be impressed by what he was capable of. He gave his dick a praising stroke. " Tomorrow we'll do this again alright", he stated, smirking when he realised he was actually talking to his cock. 

The boy briefly wiped off his cum from the bedding, then curled up under his blanket. His thoughts were with Astrid when he fastly drifted of into sleep.

In the middle of the night Hiccup woke up by a painful pressure between his legs.  
"Oh come on", he murmured sleepy "not again". 

He tried falling back to sleep, but couldn't ignore the appealing sensation. 

Again, he slid his hand between his legs and slowly started to pump his swelling dick. 

Soon he became bored by the familiar touch. How he would kill in that moment to have a wet warm pussy he could cum into. 

Hiccup felt kind of embarrassed by his own thoughts but in the end he was still just a boy. He knew that at least Snotlout and Tuffnut longed to have sex as well, they shouted stuff like that daily all over the edge, but he would never admit he was feeling the same way. h  
How badly he just wanted to put his dick into one of Astrid's holes when he was horny.

Of course he would never do that without her consent and right now their relationship hasn't progressed far enough yet. Still, his fantasy had no boundaries and in that moment gave Hiccup an idea. 

What if he just fucked one of his own holes, imagining it was Astrid's?

Scrawny, yet flexible like he was, it was no problem for him to fold himself together by lying on his back, then crossing his legs behind his head, so the tip of his hard dick was now right in front of his mouth. Hiccup got hold of it with his lips, greedily starting to suck himself. He muffled a loud groan between his legs, the tingling sensation of his warm breath brushing the insides of his thighs turning him on even more. 

It felt so good. When he closed his eyes Hiccup could easily imagine he was fucking Astrid's slick pussy.

Needing more of this, he thrusted himself even deeper into his own throat, swallowing the pre-cum which now started dropping out of him. 

Hiccup's panting got louder as his climax was nearing. Mustering all his strenght, he rammed his dick into his throat as deep and hard as possible while ignoring the dull pain in his muscles which didn't really seem to enjoy his uncomfortable posture.

His body tightened as the burning pleasure shot from his crotch through his whole body.

With one last heavy thrust of his hips Hiccup came deep down in his throat. Swallowing all of it, he slowly adopted a more comfortable pose. 

Still breathing heavily, he just lay there on his bed , staring at his wooden ceiling, until after a few minutes his eyes closed letting him sleep deeply for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Hiccup made his way over to the clubhouse to eat breakfast with the other riders.  
He was pretty nervous, his heart hammering against his scrawny chest. In a few seconds he was going to see Astrid. Of course he had already known her his whole life, still the fact that she really was his girlfriend now, somehow changed everything.   
The other riders were already sitting around the table as Hiccup sat down next to Astrid.   
Just as he'd started chewing on slice of bread, something touched his hand. 

He looked over to Astrid who was acting like nothing had happened. But he understood. Hiccup smiled, taking her hand under table, not letting it go until they had to get up for the training unit. 

The tingling feeling in his stomach was back, making Hiccup feel like he was floating. For the rest of his life Hiccup wanted to be there for his girlfriend, protect her from all evil in this world. Never would he let her go. 

But how could it be that a few hours Hiccup couldn't think about anything else but fucking her. 

The feeling of guilt he had pushed aside last night was now coming back. 

How was he supposed combine these two feelings, that both felt so incredibly strong?   
What would Astrid think, when she would find out he masturbated to fantasies in which he was fucking her violently?

Hiccup didn't know he was going to get to know the answers pretty soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
